In recent years, the use of hydrofluorocarbons has proliferated throughout the world as replacements and/or alternatives to the use of halon chemicals. Millions of metric tons of hydrofluorocarbons are created each year and distributed throughout the world for eventual use as refrigerants, extinguishants, sterilants, solvents, propellants and blowing agents.
As various contained hydrofluorocarbon uses, such as refrigerant use, and fire extinguishant use, may be de-commissioned, a need exists for the conversion of hydrofluoro carbons to relatively inert fluorine containing compounds.
The present invention provides materials and methods for the conversion of hydrofluorocarbons to valuable fluorine containing precursors or compounds that may be transformed into benign fluorine containing compounds.